


A Friendly Fumble

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae ends up in the cupboard of lust with Chop.





	A Friendly Fumble

Rae felt sick to her stomach watching as Finn and Anna stood and locked lips for far too long. She picked up her beer, taking a swig when they broke apart and sat back down. **  
**

“We’re upping the stakes–couples have to go in the landing cupboard together, for a minute, no exceptions!”

The noise from the group turned deafening but Rae’s mind couldn’t process any of it. The only thing in her thoughts was Finn kissing Anna and the hopes of being with him slipping even farther away.

She gulped at her beer, wishing more than anything she could have the courage to kick everyone and just go to fucking sleep. Then the bottle landed on her, her mouthful of beer threatening to spew out.

“Raemundo! But who will it be with?”

The group ooh-ed as the bottle began spinning anew. She wished for Archie or Danny, knowing they could just have a nice chat. Even Chop–she felt nothing for him but a kiss between friends wouldn’t hurt., especially with how often these games happened. Anyone who wouldn’t be disappointed with her.  _Anyone but Finn_.

The bottle stopped and she hesitantly followed the stem to Chop, his grin never faltering. She sighed in relief as she stood, glancing at Finn to see his gaze locked on the bottle with an indecipherable look on his face. Chop opened the door to the cupboard and ushered her inside with an exaggerated bow and she shook her head, a small smile forming. Once inside, Chop cleared his throat, nerves now apparent.

“We don’t have to do anything ya don’t want, Raemundo, it’s just a game–” She shook her head, cutting him off.

“Let’s just get it over with, yeah?” she mumbled, shrugging a bit. This was infinitely better than being trapped with Finn. Who knows what fresh bullshit could’ve happened?

Chop nodded before leaning forward and mashing his lips to hers. Rae responded a second later, hesitantly.

This was very different from Archie’s kiss. While that had been slow and light, this was messy, their rhythm a bit off. Chop leaned away and they took a breath, glancing at the door as Barney rang out with, “30 seconds left, lovebirds!”

Rae leaned forward timidly, capturing Chop’s lips and taking charge. He enthusiastically pressed closer, his hands moving to her hips. His fingers trailed along her waist and she breathed a laugh, shivering against him. Chop moved away with a mischievous smirk before he tickled her sides, pushing her into the wall.

She laughed, loud in the small space, and smacked at his chest. Her giggles quickly changed to a moan when Chop bit her bottom lip, sliding his tongue over it and seeking entrance. She’d just opened her mouth when the door rattled and a gruff voice tersely called out, “Time’s up!”

They caught their breath for a moment, all smiles and red faced as they exited the cupboard to hoots and hollers from the gang. Chloe raised her brows with a smirk.

“Well, how was it, then?”

Rae glanced at Chop to see his eyes locked on Izzy. She wrinkled her nose and grinned.

“It was like snogging my brother,” she answered, laughing when Chop held his chest and acted wounded. 

As they took their seats again, she noticed Chop clap a hand to Finn’s back, whispering to him. Confusion settled on her face when she saw the disgruntled twist to Finn’s mouth, his nonchalant shrug causing Chop to frown and whisper more. She turned to Chloe when Finn mimed a phone and left the room.


End file.
